Arguing, Then Kissing
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: "Austin. Get. Off. The. Counter," Ally told him slowly, so he would understand. "I don't want to," Austin grinned at his friend cheekily. "In fact, I might spend an hour here. Or two." A oneshot on what could've happen after Austin and Ally's break-up, if they got into a ridiculous fight. (Story better than summary, pinky promise.)


**How long has it been since I last wrote a fanfiction? I don't even know, but probably a while. I just couldn't come up with anything to complete my Shake It Up! multichapter »Leave Raquel alone - Her Story« and meanwhile I became obsessed with »Sonny With A Chance« (Channy, my OTP forever!), so I didn't really know what to write. I also haven't watched »Austin & Ally« in a while, since all you can find on YouTube is really bad quality, so I didn't really want to, but thanks to the Austin & Ally tumblrs I follow, I always stay updated, so I just randomly got inspired and wrote this little something which is a Auslly oneshot that takes part right after Austin and Ally's break-up.**

**Hope, you like it and it wouldn't hurt to leave a review (:**

* * *

"Guess, who's got a new job at _Polly's Coffeeshop_?"

It was Monday morning and Ally was standing behind the _Sonic Boom _counter, watching out for any customers to enter the store. She was almost going to lay her head down, close her eyes and try to fall asleep (she barely got any sleep last night), when her best friend Trish de la Rosa came in and made her usual announcement.

"Trish, does it make any sense to ask me this question every single time you get a job, when you are wearing the uniform of the place you got accepted at?" Ally questioned, sounding annoyed, and before her curly-haired friend could respond, she did, "No, no, it doesn't. Why don't you just stop that?"

Trish made a few steps towards the brown-haired songwriter (now slash singer), looking not really hurt by that speech, but surprised, if not shocked. "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and let it fall in her hands. "I'm just, just..."

"... upset about your break-up with Austin?" Trish finished the brunette's sentence.

Ally's eyes became wide. "Why, um, why would you think that?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Ally, please, I'm your best friend. I don't _think_ that, I _know _that," the Latina replied and walked towards the counter, so she could put her arms on it. "It's okay to be sad, I mean, you have liked him and you have been through a lot, before you could finally be together and then you just break up."

"We both decided to be just friends, it was the right thing to do," Ally assured more herself than her best friend.

"You think that, but you can't know whether it was right or wrong. What you can know is, that you should try to move on, go see other people," Trish suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know. Do you think I will get over Austin soon?" Ally asked, sounding unsure.

"I think it will happen faster than you think," Trish replied and gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"But do I have to see other people to get over him? I'm not in the mood for going out," Ally admitted.

"You will get in the mood, when you will start going out," Trish said, chuckling, "Now come on, we have to find you a petty outfit."

"Trish," Ally rolled her eyes, "I appreciate what you do for me, but I can't just leave the store without anyone to watch- how do I look?"

"What?"

"How do I look," she repeated slowly.

"Like usually," Trish replied, rising her eyebrows. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Shh," Ally said and took a saxophon, using it as a mirror and fixing her hair. In a few seconds Trish had her answer.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice greeted. Trish turned around to see the one and only Austin Moon, entering the store with his best friend Dez, who was holding a stuffed animal, pressed to his chest tightly.

"Heeey Austin!" Ally called, laughing nervously, "and heeey Dez, and heeey a really dirty stuffed animal that looks like a bear without a left ear...?"

"It's a dog!" Dez yelled, sounding offended and stroked it, while whispering, "It's okay, buddy, they will accept you someday."

"Hey Austin," Trish greeted, sounding a bit annoyed, "hey Freckles and I'm not going to greet a stuffed bear-dog-whatsoever, especially when it looks like it was found in a trash container."

"How did you know where I found it?" Dez asked, smiling brightly.

"Probably because of how it smells," Ally hinted and covered her nose, following Austin's actions.

"Yeah, you better get it out of here, before the whole store starts smelling like your dog," the blonde suggested, as Trish covered her nose, too.

"Ugh, fine. Don't be sad, buddy, I'm sure you will find someone who will like you just the way you are," Dez exclaimed and walked out. Ally, Austin and Trish started breathing normally again.

"So, what were you girls talking about?" Austin questioned, walked over to the stairs which led to Ally's room and sat down.

"Um, well, nothing," Ally replied nervously and turned around to face her friend.

"Yeah, just, you know, _girlie stuff_," Trish added, chuckling.

"Okay, you two definitely hide something from me and I need to know, what it is," Austin said, determination in his voice.

"Pff, we would _never _hide something from you," Trish assured. "Anyways, got to go, I think I'm an hour late for my new job, bye!"

"Trish!" Ally called desperately, not wanting to be left alone with her ex-boyfriend, but her friend was already out of sight.

"So, looks like it's just you and me, huh?" Austin asked, standing up and walking towards Ally.

"Yeah, looks like it's just me and you," Ally said, giggling nervously - this was the first time the two of them have been alone since their awkward date.

"Ally, relax, I'm not going to do something to you," Austin joked, sounding calm. "We can just hang out as friends, can't we?"

"Of course we can," Ally smiled; Austin's calmness was finding its way into her voice.

"Great! For how long do you have to watch the store?" he questioned, taking a seat on the counter.

"Until noon," Ally replied, "and get off the counter."

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, nope."

"Well, and I said, get off the counter.

"Well, but I said, nope."

"Austin. Get. Off. The. Counter," Ally told him slowly, so he would understand.

"I don't want to," Austin grinned at his friend cheekily. "In fact, I might spend an hour here. Or two."

"Austin, I'm starting to get impatient."

"Cool, I wonder what it looks like."

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to know it."

"Why, yes I want."

"You will regret it."

"I regret a lot of things in life."

"And that would be?"

"It would be easier to tell you, what I don't regret. Like sitting here on the counter."

"And getting on my nerves."

"Two in one."

"Austin, you're really getting on my nerves."

"Then get me off the counter."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, you're the one who wants me off it."

"Alright. Austin, please get off the counter.

"Uh-uh."

"Austin Monica Moon, get off the counter immediately," Ally said, raising her voice.

"Nah."

"Damn it, Austin, just get off the stupid counter!"

"Uh-uh, bad Ally."

"Why am I bad?"

"Because you said _damn_."

"See, this is what you do to me."

"I make you cuss."

"Yeah."

"I like it, when you cuss."

"Is this why you're getting on my nerves?"

"Yeah."

"You're ridiculous."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"I like it, when you're ridiculous."

"Is this why you're trying to get me off the counter?"

"Yeah."

"You're even more ridiculous."

"You're rubbing off on me."

"Guess I should rub off on you more often."

"Just get off the counter, stupid."

"Never, ridiculous."

"Fine, then stay on the counter. Never get off it. Make it your new home."

"Aw, thanks Ally."

"You are welcome, stupid."

"I thought I was ridiculous."

"Yes, you're stupid _and_ ridiculous."

"I thought you only liked when I'm ridiculous."

"I thought _I_ was ridiculous."

"No, you cuss."

"Damn it, I don't cuss!"

"See, of course you do."

"This is all because of you."

"I'm making you nervous, don't I?"

"Why would you make me nervous?"

"Because you still like me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do - damn it!"

"See, you just admitted it."

"That's not fair."

"Would it be fair, if I told you I still like you, too?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Amazing."

"Cool."

"Absolutely."

"Absolutely good, great, awesome, amazing and cool."

"Fine, you win."

"What do I win?"

"This spontaneous and completely ridiculous game."

"Doesn't the winner get a prize?"

"We have never settled on one."

"Let's settle on one right now."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"A kiss."

"Forget that."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But you still like me."

"No, I don't."

"Really, are we doing this again?"

"No, because it's clear that I don't like you anymore."

"But I stil like you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And you really want a kiss?"

"Totally."

"Good."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Amazing."

"Cool."

"Fabulous."

"Wonderful."

"Beautiful."

"You're out, that doesn't fit at all."

"I was talking about you."

"Oh, just be quiet already."

"Make me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Kiss me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we are just-friends now. Just-friends don't kiss each other."

"Then let's be more than just-friends."

"We already went through it and it did not go well."

"Let's try again."

"Austin, I don't want to try again."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to play with my hopes."

"If anyone, then you play with my hopes."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You flirt with me this whole time and then you tell me you don't want to kiss me."

"I was not flirting with you."

"Yes, you were."

"If anyone, then you were flirting with _me_."

"I was just flirting back."

"Oh please, stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying. You were talking to Trish about how you wanted me back."

"No, I was not talking to her about that!"

"Well, I was talking to Dez about that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But Austin, what if it's going to be like it was?"

"Like what was?"

"Like our date was. What if we can't be friends anymore?"

"We can. We can make it work," Austin said, making his best puppy eyes and taking Ally's hand in his.

"Oh, just be quiet," she laughed.

"Make me," he demanded.

"Okay," she said and laid her hands on his shoulders, as their lips met and his hands slipped around her waist.

If every fight could end like that...


End file.
